Richmond Valentine
Richmond Valentine 'is the main antagonist in the 2015 action-spy-comedy film ''Kingsman: The Secret Service. He is portrayed by '''Samuel L. Jackson, who also portrays Jules Winnifield in Pulp Fiction, Abel Turner in Lakeview Terrace, Stephen in Django Unchained and Frank Tenpenny in the video game GTA: San Andreas. Biography Valentine is a very rich technology tycoon and a computer genius who wants to change the world in a very dangerous and ugly way by giving away SIM cards around the world and later he will change the entire people in the world to extremely violent, barbaric, vicious that can actually to destroy everything in their way including to kill themselves. He is the arch-enemy of the top secret organization called Kingsman who trains a young man called Eggs (the film's protagonist) and he is the CEO of his own technology giant company "Valentine Corporation" and he has also gigantic army of soldiers and workers that works for him. Finally, Valentine's plan in the movie is revealed: Valentine conducts a test in the church, his hidden place broadcasting a signal to phones containing his SIM card which causes humans to become uncontrollably violent. Harry Hart, Eggs' mentor and guide at the Kingsman, is sent to investigate and follow after Valentine's plan. After a lengthy melee, in which only Harry survives, he is confronted and killed by Valentine while Eggs watches via video link. Valentine’s plan then becomes clear – he is going to broadcast the signal worldwide using his satellite network and cause a mass cull of the human race, sparing the Earth from further environmental damage by man. Battle and death After managing to kill Valentine's afflate and traitorous Kingsmen leader Arthur Eggsy, along with agents Roxy and Merlin, head to Valentine’s secret base in the mountains to stop him from executing his plan; with Roxy destroying Valentine's satellite while Eggs stops Valentine himself. Valentine speeds up the plan noticing Eggsy when another one of Kingsmen traitors and Valentine's goon called Charlie Hesketh exposes him. After silencing Charlie with one of his devices, Eggsy flees to safety as Valentine starts the final phrase of his plan. During the raid on Valentine's base the implanted devices are triggered, causing them to explode and kill off all of the VIPs who were part of Valentine’s plan. After a battle which ends with Eggsy killing Valentine’s assistant and right-hand woman, Gazelle, Eggsy hurls one of Gazelle's bladed prosthetic legs into Valentine's chest, putting an end to his evil plans as well as causing him to vomit at the sight of his own blood before collapsing onto the floor. With his last breath towards an amused Eggsy, Valentine dies of his injury. Gallery 600px-Kingsman_05.jpg|Valentine shoots Harry Category:Big Bads Category:Rich Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Extremists Category:Delusional Category:Outright Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Gadgeteers Category:Misanthropes Category:Business Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Provoker Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Charismatic villain Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Mass Murderer Category:Archenemy Category:Successful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Honorable Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Monomaniacs Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity